Mega Man Starforce: Time's Greatest Story
by Beast Out Ghost
Summary: Time is something that you don't want to mess with!
1. Chapter 1

"Mega Man Starforce: Time's Greatest Story"

Chapter 1 –Tic-Tac, Tic-Tac:

**Due to the fact that the Show is a matter of time, I'm making this for entertainment.**

"Ah… February, the month of love… a special month to all couples in love. But, the problem is, I'm the only one without partner." Jack said, to the group, as they were watching their respective lover (example: Geo and Sonia were looking at each other, Shun and Zoey were looking at each other, etc…)

"You're not the only one alone… like, Bud, Zack, Luna, Solo, Kidd, Claud, and I still have more people in the list, but I'm too busy, looking at the perfection of humanity." Pat said, making Angie blush.

"At home, it was exactly the same thing… but they were in underwear and in a bed." Jack said, as the group looked at him with a surprised look, due to his calm on giving the new.

"If I can get your attention, don't forget to do your history project, about any era of History. Have good weekend!" Mr. Shepar said, as everyone left.

At the school's entrance:

"I forgot my umbrella… Could we share yours?" Mary asked Akito.

"I don't have umbrella… usually, I just dash with my air treks through the rain." Akito said, with an innocent look.

"Then let's go through the wave road." Mary said, as she approached the wave station.

"Ok… I wish I had an umbrella." Akito whispered to himself.

"Transcode: Perseus War!"

"Transcode: Twins Shark!"

Both of them were dashing in the wave road, but suddenly:

"Stop! My lady Mary, I feel great unknown danger right ahead!" Perseus said, through telepathic waves, so both of them could hear him.

"I feel it too." Twins said. A tall man, with green armor, clocks all over his armor, and with his hands in his pockets.

"If you went to visit a time of History… what would you choose?" the man asked, as he took his hand out of his pocket, revealing a green pocket watch.

"Strong Bass!" Harp Note said, behind the guy, knocking him out of the wave road.

"You guys really need to be more concentrated." Harp Note said, as she made a standby pose.

"Sorry, I kind of spaced out when he took the clock." Twins Shark justified.

"We're here!" Mega Man said, as he arrived to the scene with the whole crew.

"I'll ask again… if you went to any era of History… where do you want me, Horogium Pendulum, to send you to?"

**Who the hell is this Horogium Pendulum? Is our crew in trouble? If you were sent to any era of History, what would you choose? Review, like, ask for more, and…**

**Bye, remember, BEAST OUT!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Mega Man Starforce: Time's Greatest Story"

Chapter 2 –Time Travel:

**Strange questions in the air, answers are just a big mystery.**

"Uh, Sonia, why did you hit him?" Perseus War asked.

"Because, I just saw him in front of some people and made them disappear." Harp Note answered.

"I didn't make them disappear… I offered them a trip through History." Horogium Pendulum justified himself, as he took out his pocket watch again, and started moving it like if he was going to hypnotize someone (you know, pendulum effect).

"Wait… Horogium… why is that name so familiar…?" Phoenix Swordswoman asked to herself. "Wait! Guys, run!"

"What? Why?" Gemini Spark asked, a little confused.

"He's just the one that was next in my assassinating list, and Aquila just sent me assassinate powerful enemies!" Phoenix Swordswoman justified her kind of panic.

"Zeitreise! (It means "time travel" in German)" Horogium Pendulum said, as a portal opened and everyone was pushed inside it.

After a while:

"Where am I?" Harp Note asked, as she found herself in a huge desert, freaking hot (but, she's in EM wave form, so it doesn't matter).

"Let me see… I would say that we're on Egypt." Lyra answered (in the guitar form).

"Egypt… Well, at least we can dash through the- THE WAVE ROAD DISAPPEARED!" Harp Note yelled, as she noticed the missing road.

"What? Wave Roads should exist all over the world." Lyra said.

"Ok… well, we can walk and see the pyramids, I mean; time is the thing that we have the most." Harp Note said, as she began to walk.

"Sonia… do you have a compass?" Lyra asked.

"Now that you mention, no…" Harp Note answered, as she saw something in the sand, just some feet towards her.

"What is that?" Lyra asked, as they approached and saw something like a metallic hand.

"I bet… that it is… Pat!" Sonia said, as she began to pull the hand, revealing a metallic arm, and Gemini Spark's head.

"Why did I have to fall in a sand pit?" Gemini Spark asked, as he was fully out of the sand, and trying to take out some sand from his ears.

"Do you have a compass?" Harp Note asked.

"Well, the Univ Cellf has a compass application… that way is north and with the map application… Egypt is to East." Gemini Spark answered, as he pointed to his right, and then, they began to walk.

In another place:

"Ok, we don't know where our girlfriends are, we're in the middle of the jungle and we haven't saw a single living being beside each other." Twins Shark said to Mega Man, in the middle of a jungle.

"Calm down; Sonia and Mary are ok, you just have to wait." Mega Man said. Suddenly, a small earthquake was heard.

In another place:

"Your majesty, 2 foreign strangers were seen approaching the castle, but we've captured them and we think they should be executed." A knight, in a medieval castle, talking to a beautiful queen, but, a real coincidence, is that it was similar Luna, but, you know, older and with brown hair.

"Bring them here." The queen said, as guards brought Andromeda Current and Perseus War.

Again, in another place:

"Well, Phoenix, this is a beautiful cherry blossomed tree." Phoenix Swordswoman said, in front of one.

"You're right… But, we need to find the others quickly." Phoenix answered.

"Where the hell am I?" Rogue asked, as he appeared behind a tree.

"Rogue? What the hell are you doing here?" Phoenix Swordswoman asked.

Once again, in another place:

"Kidd, I already said that I won't wear that!" Pisces Aqua said, as she was with Kung Foo Kid, in a storeroom.

"We need to blend in… plus, I have a plan." Kung Foo Kid said.

**What's going on with our heroes? Were you expecting this? What's Kidd plan? Review, like, ask for more, and…**

**Bye, remember, BEAST OUT!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Mega Man Starforce: Time's Greatest Story"

Chapter 3 –Era of Crossing Swords:

**With our group separated, what will happen to them?**

With Phoenix Swordswoman and Rogue:

"Why the hell do I have to follow you?" Rogue asked to Phoenix Swordswoman, as they were walking in a field of cherry in blossom trees.

"Because we need to stick together and because rock breaks scissors." Phoenix Swordswoman asked.

"One minute. I close my eyes for one minute and I end up in a village. I didn't even know that a village like this would exist." Rogue answered.

"It's because we're not exactly in our time." Phoenix Swordswoman answered.

"What do you mean?" Rogue asked.

"Well, Horogium, the name of the guy that sent us here, must be an abbreviation of Horologium, the Latin word for pendulum clock. He must have control over time and sent us in different eras of History." Phoenix Swordswoman answered.

"So this is which era?" Rogue asked.

"I would guess… that this is the Samurai Era. It's just like the old movies. Plus, it would be great to purchase more swords. The only sword I have is powerful, but I'm better with two swords." Phoenix Swordswoman answered.

"Then what? We don't have money for swords." Rogue answered, as they saw the entrance of a village.

Inside it, after some mean looks, they found a sword store and enter it:

"Welcome… Just strangers, why are you here?" the owner asked.

"I'm here to buy swords, 2 would be perfect, 3 better, but I only need 1." Phoenix Swordswoman said, as she put some money that she snatched from some villagers in the table.

"With that money? With that you can only buy a bad sword." The owner said.

"Oh… thanks anyway." Phoenix Swordswoman said, as she turned away, revealing her sword.

"Wait! Wait! Could you show me that sword?" the owner asked.

"Sure… why?" Phoenix Swordswoman asked, as she took out the sword.

"This sword…" the owner said, as he took it out of the safety protection (I don't know the name of that thing, I'm not totally fluent on English), and saw that scarlet blade. "This…! This is the _Fenikkusufurēminguuingu_! (It means "Phoenix Flaming Wing" in Japanese)" he said, amazed. "Would you mind selling it? With the value of this sword you can buy any 3 of the best swords in this store!"

"Sorry, not for sale." Phoenix Swordswoman said, as she took it from the owner's hands.

"Wait! If you're going to keep that sword, at least tell me if you use the 4 skies style." The owner said with a serious face.

"I don't know what that style is; I just use it as they best suit me." Phoenix Swordswoman answered.

"Well, let's do this…" the owner said, as he went to the storeroom and came back with a big stray, with a piece of cloth covering it. "… You'll get the best swords of this store…" he said, as he took out the cloth, revealing three swords and a scroll, probably old. "… As long as you promise to dominate the 4 skies style and Yontoryu. (It means 4 sword style)" the owner said.

"Ok… but what's so special about these swords?" Phoenix Swordswoman asked, curious.

"These 3 swords are the only swords that can be used in the 4 skies style. Plus that sword, the combination is complete." The owner answered. "Here you have: _Taigāhowaitokurō_ (It means "Tiger White Claw" in Japanese)…" he said, as he showed a white sword with a thin light grey blade, and the base was in shape of a tiger's head, with a great handling. "… Here's the _Doragontenpesutofangu_ (it means "Dragon Tempest Fang" in Japanese)…" he said, as he showed a blue sword, with an azure blade, and with the base in form of a dragon's head. "… And this is _Tātoruaiansheru_ (it means "Turtle Iron Shell" in Japanese)." He said, as he showed a green sword, with a black blade and a base in form of a turtle's head.

"Thanks… but I don't have the money." Phoenix Swordswoman said.

"They're for free, as long as you promise to learn the styles I said, that are inscribed in this scroll." The owner said.

"Thank you very much." Phoenix Swordswoman said, as she saved the swords and put them in her belt sides and left the store.

Outside:

"How about that swords?" Rogue asked.

"They are… comfortable." Phoenix Swordswoman said.

**What will be next to Samurai? Where are our other heroes? Will three more swords help in battle? Review, like, ask for more, and…**

**Bye, remember, BEAST OUT!**


	4. Chapter 4

"Mega Man Starforce: Time's Greatest Story"

Chapter 4 –Duels, Executions and Jerkiness:

**Rogue and Phoenix Swordswoman in the samurai era, where the hell are the others?**

"Execute those strangers!" the queen said, to the guards, which were holding Perseus War and Andromeda Current.

"Oh C'mon! Just because we look different, doesn't mean that you can simply cut our heads off… especially without my K around…" Perseus War said.

"Who's that K?" the queen asked.

"He's none of your business! But, if you find a beautiful boy with wings, don't touch even one string of hair!" Perseus War said, threatening her.

"Threatening the queen? Cut their heads off immediately!" the queen said.

"Nebula Cage!" Andromeda Current said, as he launched his chains all over the room, forming a cage around our heroes.

"WHY AROUND US?" Perseus War asked.

"Because I made an oath… to protect each and every woman that I can. Plus, Akito would kill if something would happen to you." Shun answered.

"Guards! Cut their head off at once!" the queen said, upset.

"Nebula Suffocation!" Andromeda Current said, as he launched one of his chains, it would be around the queen's neck and pulled her towards him and began to threaten the guards. "I swear that her neck will be thinner than a piece of paper if you don't back off!" Andromeda Current said. "I'm so sorry…" Andromeda Current whispered to the queen's ear, as they walked away towards the gates. Then, Andromeda Current pushed her inside the castle, and sealed the gates, that wouldn't last for long. "Run!"

"Agreed! And how the hell did we end up at… Medieval England?" Perseus War asked, as they began to run away from a giant military medieval squad.

"It could be worse! At least they don't have long range weapons!" Andromeda Current said, running away from the squad.

"Bring the arrows!" the captain said.

"YOU HAD TO SPEAK?" Perseus War asked, mad, but, very mad.

After running, hiding in a cavern:

"Did they have so many men?" Perseus War asked, as she recovered her breath.

"And how many trees did they kill to make all those arrows?" Andromeda Current asked, as he took out an arrow from his back armor.

"Who's there…? Who dares to disturb the mighty dragon…?" a deep voice asked, at the inside of the cave.

"You're the guy, you go first!" Perseus War said, a little scared…

"I don't disagree… but I think that Akito would be very impressed by having a brave girlfriend." Andromeda Current said, trying to convince Perseus War to go first.

"Ok, we'll go at 3… 1… 2… 3!" Perseus War said, as they jumped to the most inside part of the cave.

"YOU?" they both asked, as they saw who was inside.

**Who's the one inside the cave? What will be the next chapter about? Is this being inside the cave friend or foe? Review, like, ask for more, and…**

**Bye, remember, BEAST OUT!**


	5. Chapter 5

"Mega Man Starforce: Time's Greatest Story"

Chapter 5 –The Rhythm won't Stop!:

**Samurai swords, a giant squad and a mystery creature inside a cave… What's next?**

"I'm tired of sand, sand, sand and…" Gemini Spark said.

"Sand?" Harp Note asked, interrupting Gemini Spark.

"No, this camel that has been following us from, like, 5 kilometers (I'm not from the US, so I don't use miles)." Gemini Spark said, as he pointed a camel following them.

"Now you tell me? I didn't even notice!" Harp Note said, kind of starting an argument with Gemini Spark, but it probably was from being walking for many kilometers.

"Look, there are the pyra- WHAT THE HELL? WHY ARE THE PYRAMIDS STILL IN CONSTRUCTION?" Gemini Spark asked, as they saw the pyramids, well, at least half of them.

"Please, tell me that this is just a dream. Please tell me that we didn't come back in time." Harp Note said, covering her eyes.

"This isn't a dream and we came back in time." Gemini Spark said, as Harp Note began to strangle him.

"Who's there?" a beautiful girl asked, probably 13 years old, dark straight hair, blue eyes, dark skin (due to the sun) and with an Egyptian dress (no, this is not Cleopatra), right behind them.

"Oh, sorry, we're just- HOLY MOTHER OF GOD!" Gemini Spark said, as he turned to see the girls face, and noticed that she was completely equal to Sonia in any form (lips, eye form, eyebrows, body structure, head shape, face, everything except the color and hair style).

"I'm sorry, did I scare you?" the girl asked, as she helped Gemini Spark getting up.

"No, no, is that… the problem was… oh, see it for yourself!" Gemini Spark said, as he took out Harp Note's helmet, to show that they were like twins, but with different colors.

"Amazing!" the girl and Harp Note said at the same time.

"If I'd get 1 million zennys for each time something like this happens… I would get 1 million zennys." Gemini Spark said, trying to animate the thing.

"Well, I could use your help… you see, my father had this idea of building triangular structures with these rocks, but the slaves are bored, so they don't have motivation enough to build this in time.

"Maybe we could help… but what's your name?" Harp Note asked.

"My name is Musicatra, please help us." She asked for.

"Sure. Let's go Sonia." Gemini Spark said.

"We can't…" Harp Note said.

"What? Why?" Musicatra and Gemini Spark asked.

"Pat, if we help, we may change the course of History." Harp Note justified. "But, I know what I can do." She said, as she went to a tall spot, where every slave could hear her.

"What is she going to do?" Musicatra asked to Gemini Spark, making him nod a sign of "I don't know".

"Here goes nothing." Harp Note said, as she began to play guitar and sing a song that makes you want to do something, a music that fills up adrenaline inside our bodies.

"She sings really well!" Musicatra said, as she saw all the slaves work at a fascinating rate.

**What's the next era? When are our heroes going to escape this big trap? Is Sonia half Egyptian? Review, like, ask for more, and…**

**Bye, remember, BEAST OUT!**


	6. Chapter 6

"Mega Man Starforce: Time's Greatest Story"

Chapter 6 –Sharks shouldn't exist at that Time:

**Middle age Japan, Medieval England, Ancient Egypt… what will be next?**

"Geo, I think we should worry about that minor Earthquake that happened some chapters ago." Twins Shark said.

"Don't worry… With the permanent memory that Dr. Goodball implanted in my Weaponising program, I only need to transform the warrior once and I can get his weapon every time I want, so there is nothing to worry with." Mega Man explained.

"Still, I think we should be more…!" Twins Shark said, as he stopped suddenly, making a face like if he has seen a ghost.

"Whoa… KG, what's the matter?" Mega Man asked, as Twins Shark pointed in front of them. Mega Man made the exact reaction as soon as he saw a Stegosaurus sleeping, right in front of them.

"Ok… we have two choices: or we ignore it and continue with our lives like if we never saw it, or we can continue to walk and run as soon as we see a T-Rex." Twins Shark said.

"Now it's my turn: or we returned back in time, or we are in the most realistic wax dinosaur museum in the world." Mega Man said.

"Do we run, dash or act calmly?" Twins Shark asked.

"How about the three at the same time? C'mon dude, he's asleep and he's herbivore, what's so dangerous?" Mega Man asked.

"Uh… Geo… I don't want to alarm you, but he's not asleep. He's the lunch of that guy!" Twins Shark said, as he pointed up, showing a Giganotosaurus (it's the gigantic version of T-Rex, and it really existed, look on Wikipedia).

"What were the options again?" Mega Man asked.

"Run, dash and act calmly." Twins Shark answered.

"Dash!" Mega Man answered, as they dashed, running from a giant dinosaur.

After a run:

"That was… CRAZY!" Mega Man said, kind of hyperactive from the adrenaline.

"Dude, I'm going to say this once… SHUT THE HELL UP, MY BLOOD PRESSURE IS AS HIGH AS A SCYSCRAPPER!" Twins Shark said.

"May you stop arguing, I have to tell you something?" Pegasus Magic said, almost giving a heart attack to the guys.

After some chit-chat with the other AM and BM-ians:

"So… you're saying that you have "cousins" that suddenly disappeared at this time of History and they are in that cave and they will merge with me, giving their powers to me at free will?" Mega Man asked.

"In resume, yes. They're PM-ians. You just have to go inside that cave and they will enter into your body." Unicorn Myth said.

"Ok… here goes nothing." Mega Man said, as he entered the cave. After a while, some orange, ocean blue and yellow flashes appeared.

**Is this over yet? Why isn't Jack with them? Is PM-ian too ridiculous or it fits well? Review, like, ask for more, and…**

**Bye, remember, BEAST OUT!**


	7. Chapter 7

"Mega Man Starforce: Time's Greatest Story"

Chapter 7 –Fish and Goat lost in the middle of nowhere:

**After Jurassic Period, what will happen after?**

"I feel very uncomfortable just by seeing this clothes… why do I have to be the Cowgirl?" Pisces Aqua asked, wearing cowgirl clothes.

"Because I'm a goat, and people usually would get scared to see a human goat." Kung Foo Kid justified.

"But you walk with just 2 feet. Usually goats walk with 4." Pisces Aqua said.

"Don't worry. You haven't seen me fighting, but, if I use grass energy I can grow, and I call it Heavy Mode. If I use it in another ways, I can transform in different modes. Dash Mode!" Kung Foo Kid said, as he took out a Wood Grenade and "ate" it. Suddenly, he began to transform like if he was a normal goat, but the face was similar to his original form (well, big nose, etc…), and he was a little bigger than a normal goat. (Ok, I don't know if it is too much One Piece, but this is beginning to sound like Chopper)

"So… we're in the Old West and instead of a horse I have an oversized goat… worse than this, only the fact that Pat is not here." Pisces Aqua said.

"Just ride… wait, that doesn't sound right." Kung Foo Kid said, as Pisces Aqua sat on him. (Ok, this is beginning to sound weird, even for me)

"Ready…? Dashing Walk!" Kung Foo Kid said, as he dashed at an incredible speed.

"Whoa…! Calm down boy!" Pisces Aqua said.

"Ok." Kung Foo Kid said, as he slowed down a little bit.

After a while riding:

"Hey, Kidd, are you going faster? I think I'm hearing hooves going faster."Pisces Aqua asked.

"No… it's just a villain next to us. Wait, WHAT?" Kung Foo Kidd asked.

"New comer's will die if they don't know how to act in here." The villain said.

"Hold my neck." Kung Foo Kid said.

"Ok, but no funny stuff!" Pisces Aqua said, as she grabbed his neck.

"Jump Mode!" Kung Foo Kid said, as he began to transform again, turning his legs very long and turning into a humanoid form, and then, jumped, into a really high altitude.

"How many more forms do you have?" Pisces Aqua asked.

"Even I'm not sure." Kung Foo Kid said, laughing.

**What's going to happen next? Are our heroes going to be reunited? Will you have a Merry Christmas? Review, like, ask for more, and…**

**Bye, remember, BEAST OUT!**


	8. Chapter 8

"Mega Man Starforce: Time's Greatest Story"

Chapter 8 –Reunite:

**Ok, I won't ask what will happen next, because the title already answered.**

"Corvus Dash!" Jack Corvus said, as he flew towards Horogium Pendulum (kind of tall, green armor, clocks all over his armor and his face had a white mustache and green eyes).

"Time Despair!" Horogium Pendulum said, as he drew from his back 2 big blades in form of clock pointers. The swords collided with Jack Corvus, but it didn't made serious damage for both of them.

"Pain Hell Flame!" Jack Corvus said, launching many purple flames towards Horogium Pendulum, but he destroyed all the flames with the swords.

"Time…" Horogium Pendulum said, as he joined his swords, so it would seem that it was a big clock telling that it was five to midday. "I will defeat you in five minutes."

"Oh yeah? Demon Crow!" Jack Corvus said, as he formed a big purple flame in his hands and threw it towards Horogium Pendulum. But, Horogium Clock just had to cross his sword with the big flame to destroy it completely.

"It has past 3 minutes… I suggest that you begin to run really quickly." Horogium Pendulum said, as Jack began to dash towards the opposite direction. After a while: "5 minutes have past… ERASER! (so the attack is called Time Eraser, up there)" he said, as he suddenly dashed towards Jack Corvus with an incredible spin, and began to spin, slashing Jack Corvus multiple times. Jack Corvus fainted, bleeding in many parts of his body. "Don't tell me that I didn't warn you…"

At Mega Man and Twins Shark time:

"Let's go Akito. With the PM-ians power, we can travel through time." Mega Man said, as he entered in a concentration state, and a portal opened.

"Ok, let's go before a T-Rex tries to eat us." Twins Shark said, as they entered the portal.

With Phoenix Swordswoman and Rogue:

"Hey, what's that thing over there?" Phoenix Swordswoman asked, as they saw a blue portal. Then, they tried to touch it and entered the portal by accident.

With Andromeda Current and Perseus War:

"This is a very good tea. Thanks Hydra." Perseus War said, drinking tea with Hydra.

"Thank you very much. You know, you were so nice with me that I'll be as nice as you." Hydra said.

"This explains his attitude when we met him." Andromeda Current whispered into Perseus War ear.

"Yeah, but at least he won't attack anyone." Perseus War whispered back.

"You know, this isn't my final form. My final form is called Hydra Dragon." Hydra informed.

"Uh… try Hydra Beast, it sounds better. I think we have to go, bye, thanks for the tea." Perseus War said, as they saw a portal and run towards it.

"Hydra Beast… it really sounds better!" Hydra said, as he returned to the cave.

With Harp Note and Gemini Spark:

"Uh, Sonia, I think that our call came." Gemini Spark said, pointing towards a portal.

"Ok, let's go. Musicatra, remember, you just have to sing." Harp Note said, as she ran towards the portal.

"Thank you, Harp Note!" Musicatra said, making a gesture of goodbye.

With Kung Foo Kid and Pisces Aqua:

"We can't run for ever Angie!" Kung Foo Kid said, in Jump Mode, jumping through a village, dodging the bullets.

"There, you see the portal?" Pisces Aqua asked.

"Yeah, hold on tight! Guard Point!" Kung Foo Kid said, as his fur grew into great proportions, until it formed a giant fur ball, just showing his head, and then they rolled towards the portal, and the bullets were no preoccupation, since the fur was so dense that the bullets wouldn't even pass one millimeter.

At the present:

"Great, we're all here and- WHOA!" Gemini Spark said, as he saw Pisces Aqua with the sexy cowgirl clothes and suffered a nosebleed.

"Oh, c'mon!" Pisces Aqua said, as she took out the clothes.

"Jack!" Harp Note screamed, as she saw Jack bleeding and unconscious, as they went all to help him.

**Will Horogium be defeated? Is Hydra nice because of Andromeda Current and Perseus War? Will our heroes be separated again? Review, like, ask for more, and…**

**Bye, remember, BEAST OUT!**


	9. Chapter 9

"Mega Man Starforce: Time's Greatest Story"

Chapter 9 –A great group of Techniques:

**Ok, hope you like it.**

"Maybe we should call Queen Tia… She would kill that guy." Harp Note said, as she put Jack next to a wall.

"MM Technique: Kick…" Mega Man said, as he made a jump kick, but Horogium Pendulum defended it with his arm. Suddenly, Mega Man pointed Omega-xis towards Horogium Pendulum's face. "… Buster!" he said, as he shot his main attack and jumped back, but it had no effect.

"S Technique: Rogue X!" Rogue said, as he sliced the air twice, in form of X with his Mu Ultima. It made a powerful attack, but it had no effect at all.

"Mega Busting Punch!" Mega Man said, as Omega-xis' head disappeared, just leaving Mega Man's hand. His arm began to glow green and punched Horogium Pendulum, but no effect.

"MM and HP Combination Technique: Mega Strong…" Mega Man and Harp Note said, as they prepared Strong Bass and Mega Busting Punch (Mega Man prepared his left arm and Harp Note prepared her right arm) and they jumped towards Horologium Pendulum and they punched both sides of his torso. "… Double Love Fist!" still, no effect.

"Really? I mean, REALLY? Love Fist?" Gemini Spark asked, from the name of their attack.

"This was kind of planned forward, but ignore it." Mega Man said, blushing a little.

"You're starting to annoy me." Horologium Pendulum said, a little bored.

"Wait a minute… That's it!" Gemini Spark said, with the face of someone who just had an idea, and then, he looked at Rogue and Twins shark with a smile.

"What's with that?" Twins Shark asked. Gemini Spark approached them and whispered. "No way I'm going to cooperate with HIM!" Twins shark said.

"Usually I'm the one who won't cooperate, but this bastard had to send me back in time. And it seems that this knuckle head has a point." Rogue said, making the audience go wide mouth opened.

"Uh… Ok." Twins Shark said, as he put his back against Gemini Spark's back and Rogue was in the middle of them, pointing his sword. Gemini Spark prepared his Elec Swords and Twins Shark was in a pose like if he was going to jump.

"S, GS and TS Combination Technique: Dark…" the 3 of them said, as they jumped to opposite directions and then jumped from ceilings of different buildings and then they jumped back in the others direction. "…Void!" they shouted as Twins Shark kicked, Gemini Spark cut and Rogue stabbed at each other in a certain point (if this is unclear, it's just Twins Shark kicked the swords, and it formed something like a triangle) and a some sort of black hole appeared, trying to defeat Horologium, but he just move some feet.

"Time can't overcome a void made of static wind and dark power… I think." Gemini Spark said, as the others looked at him.

"YOU THINK?" all the others asked.

"You said the right word. Colossal Big Ben!" Horogium Pendulum said, as an energy clock equally sized to the Big Ben fell from the sky, cancelling the attack, transformation and consciousness of the trio.

**Is Horogium immortal? What will happen next? Will new forms appear in the next chapter? What's your favorite technique? Review, like, ask for more, and…**

**Bye, remember, BEAST OUT!**


	10. Chapter 10

"Mega Man Starforce: Time's Greatest Story"

Chapter 10 –Time sucks:

**Ok, here goes nothing.**

"Just great! We lost 3 of our best fighters." Kung Foo Kid said.

"Hey, Kidd, don't you have any form to get more strength?" Pisces Aqua asked, making the others kind of confused because they didn't know that Kung Foo Kid could use various forms.

"Uh… ok, Wood Grenade!" Kung Foo Kid said, as he "ate" a Wood Grenade again. "Walk Mode!" he said, as he transformed into the goat form.

"What the…?" Mega Man asked, as he saw Kung Foo Kid dash at an amazing speed.

"Minute Beam!" Horogium Pendulum said, as he began to shot a beam from a clock of his armor, at his left wrist.

"Guard Mode!" Kung Foo Kid said, as his fur grew and became so dense that the beam didn't hurt at all.

"You have quite a defense power." Horogium Pendulum said, as he took out his clock swords.

"Jump Mode!" Kung Foo Kid said, as his legs turned incredibly long and dodged the strikes that Horologium Pendulum was trying to make.

"Time Eraser!" Horogium Pendulum said, as he put his swords as it was the clock pointers saying that it was 7 to midday. "In 7 minutes I will defeat you."

"Heavy Mode!" Kung Foo Kid said, as he jumped and returned to normal, but in a bigger size. "Kung Foo Heavy Punch!"

"Pendulum…" Horogium Pendulum said, as he took out a long silver chain. "…The Snake!" he said, as the chain was moving like a snake. The chain and the punch collided and both recoil backwards.

"Arm Point!" he said, as his arms became incredibly muscular and dashed towards Horogium Pendulum.

"Pendulum: The Hydra!" Horogium Pendulum said, as he threw his chain and it suddenly divided into 3 different chains and trapped Kung Foo Kid and began to squeeze him, canceling his transformation.

"Great, there goes our next fighter. Mary, Angie, let's try our new technique." Harp Note said, as the three chicks dashed towards Horogium.

"HP, PA and PW Combination Technique: Great War Melody!" they said, at the same time, as Pisces Aqua jumped and used Great Flood, as Harp Note used Shock Note and Perseus War used Battle Rain, creating a powerful beam of water, Shock Notes and energy.

"Stop…" Horogium pendulum said, as he pressed a button of a watch that was in his wrist and he suddenly disappeared and reappeared right behind the female warriors. "… and Restart!"

"What the…?" Harp Note said, as the attack was cancelled.

"Stop and Restart!" Horologium Pendulum said, as he pressed the button once again, but he didn't move at all, but Harp Note, Pisces Aqua and Perseus War suddenly were pushed back and their transformations were suddenly cancelled.

"What's this…? It's like I received a barrage of punches all over my body…" Mary said, feeling pain all over his body.

"A punch given with the time stopped it's at least 500 times more powerful than a normal one." Horogium Pendulum said, showing a smile.

"Time stopped…?" Mega Man asked, kind of amazed.

"Yeah, I can send people back in time and stop time. If you use the ability in the right ways, you can make incredible results." Horogium Pendulum said, as he put his hand in his wrist clock again.

"Ittoryu: Lightning Claw!"Phoenix Swordswoman said, as she drew her Tiger Sword and swung it, making a powerful energy wave at the speed of lightning.

"Slow Down!" Horologium Pendulum said, as he pressed the button and the attack slew down, until it was at the speed of a snail.

"WHAT?" Phoenix Swordswoman asked, astonished.

"Amazing. Normally, it would seem that isn't moving at all, but this attack is moving at a much faster speed rate. My compliments." Horogium Pendulum said, as he approached Phoenix Swordswoman, but she froze. She was so scared from the fact that he defeated the others in a matter of seconds. "Since you're strong, I'll give you a "special" offer. Stop and… Restart…" he said, as he pressed the button of the clock and suddenly, Phoenix Swordswoman received fast reactions of receiving slashes and punches at fast speed and cancelling her transformation.

"Nebula Tempest!" Andromeda Current said, as he launched his chain, forming a cage around Horogium Pendulum. "No matter if the time's running or if the time's stopped, these chains won't move!"

"You think of that NOW?" Zoey asks, almost fainting.

"It' is still useless if the chains are powerful or even more powerful. When the time is stopped, anything breaks apart easily." Horogium Pendulum said, as he pressed the button and he suddenly appeared in front of Andromeda Current, as his chain suddenly had some sort of shaking and he recoiled, cancelling his transformation.

"Then it's just me left." Mega Man said.

"I can run the time backwards and see it all over again so you can see it again and again, do you want it?" Horogium Pendulum asked.

"No thanks, because time is also in my head." Mega Man said, as three light orbs appeared out of his body and three EM beings with the size of the AM and BM-ians."I present you Tyranno Quake, Tricera Liquid and Ptera Bolt." Mega Man said, as he presented an orange T-Rex like being, a blue Triceratops like being and a yellow Pterodactyl like being. "They can't talk like us, so, don't touch the subject."

"And what's so good about this three?" Horogium Pendulum asked.

"Like this… Ancient Break!" Mega Man said, as Tyranno Quake entered his body. His armor turned orange, some details were in form of fangs (I believe in each one imagining they're perfect armor, so, just imagined how it would be) and Omega-xis' head transformed, so it would be similar to a T-Rex. "Mega Man Tyranno Ravenous! Wait… T-Rex Ravenous!"

"Time Eraser! This battle will end within 5 minutes. Time Cutter!" Horogium Pendulum said, but suddenly.

"Gemini Electro Crush!" MMTR said, as Gemini Nunchuck appeared and knocked Horogium Pendulum out of the wave road.

"Time Cutter!" Horogium Pendulum said, as he jumped spinning with his blade.

"Carnivorous Fangs!" MMTR said,as he shot Omega-xis fangs towards him. But, no effect.

"It's useless, don't you understand?"

"Super Earthquake!" MMTR said, as he jumped and landed on Horogium Pendulum's back, and when they hit the ground, a huge earthquake happened.

"You're good. I know that my Stop and Restart won't work, since you have power over time too.

"Glad you understand. This was for every innocent people that you sent to the past. Ancient Break!" MMTR said, as Tricera Liquid entered his body and he began to transform again, to an ocean blue armor and triceratops horns all over (once again, free to imagine) and Omega-xis' head turned into a Triceratops head. "Tricera Wrestler! And now, this is going to be for separating us into different eras. Triple Horn!" MMTW said, as he dashed towards Horogium and stabbed him with Omega-xis' horns.

"Argh…! That was a good… move." Horogium Pendulum said, as he holds his chest.

"Giant Tsunami!" MMTW said, as a huge wave with great speed and pressure almost drowned Horogium Pendulum. (how the others didn't drown?... Myyyyyyyyyyyysteeeeeeryyyyy…)

"I have to admit, no other fighter had such power. This gives a new meaning for the expression "Time Killing"." Horogium Pendulum said, trying to make a joke.

"And I have to admit that your trick is also very good, turning yourself so fast, accelerating your time of reaction and creating an illusion, but it's so fast that your body doesn't feel pain at all. But since I also have control over time, so…" MMTW said, as Ptera Bolt entered his body and he began to transform again. His armor turned yellow, and Omega-xis' head turned into a Ptera's head (once again, free to imagine). "Ancient Break! Ptera Rider!"

"Oh yeah? Trap of the 100000000000 Hours of Pain!" Horogium Pendulum said, as millions of pointers appeared and flew into Mega Man's direction.

"Lightning Strike!" MMPR said, as he dashed, avoiding the needles and stabbing Horogium in his chest, as he disappeared.

Some days later:

"Zoey got new swords, I got new forms, and everyone's happy. It was a productive week." Geo said, starring at Sonia eyes to eyes, and the other couples doing the same thing as the first chapter.

"Students, did you made you history projects." Mr. Shepar asked, as the group looked at him with "that" face.

Cliffhanger part:

"Hey, uh, Zoey, Mary; Angie… could I talk to you for a sec?" Geo asked them.

"Sure, what is it?" Angie answered, as the others agreed.

"I need to ask your opinion about a thing, and it may sound really crazy, but is just to get sure." Geo asked, as he took out something from his pocket, in form of box.

"Ok Geo, I hope you realize that you're very young, but that the cutest thing I ever saw a guy doing." Mary said, as she approached the box, to see what was inside closely.

"Well, since you are Sonia's best friends, I hope you could tell me if… you know." Geo said, blushing.

"It's perfect, but, you need to hide it, right?" Zoey asked.

"Well… there it goes to the attic for 6 years." Geo said.

Some days after:

"Sonia, could you please help with tidying up the attic while Geo is helping Shun with the school project?" Hope asked.

"Sure." Sonia said, as she went to the attic and began to organize some boxes. Then, she found a little box, and opened it, because of the obvious curiosity. As soon as she opened, a soft smile was formed and she began to smile of happiness. She starred at the inside of the little box for hours… or, at least until Geo arrived.

"I'm home." Geo said, as he entered. Sonia, with most of the tears already dried, hid the box in the same place and began to organize the boxes, pretending that she was tidying the attic.

"Hey, Sonia. Do you want some he-" Geo tried to ask, as Sonia kissed him as fast as the speed of light and they began to make out.

**Is this the last time that we heard about Horogium? Will the next Fanfic be as exciting as this one? What was inside the box to all these reactions? If you got it as clear as day, was it too lame, or it was actually cool (please answer clearly)? Review, like, ask for more, and…**

**Bye, remember, BEAST OUT!**


End file.
